Save The Last Dance For Me
by PinkFairy727
Summary: It's Christian's birthday, which, as far as Tamwar can tell, involves three things: vodka, dancing and hiding from The Timewarp. Christian/Syed.


**Authors Notes:** Written for angelzbabe1989 who asked for a Christian/Syed fic featuring Tam, Roxie, The Vic and rabbits. Thanks to ET05 for the beta-read.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I don't own Eastenders, Christian or Syed.

**Save The Last Dance For Me**

Tamwar knew that coming here was a bad idea. Even without the whole 'your brother is dead to us and you will not consort with him and that- _Christian_,' thing his parents have going on, Tamwar knows attending Christian's birthday bash at The Vic is probably not going to be his favourite evening ever. But Syed - having seen what happens when you mix Christian, Roxie and vodka together - had begged, pleaded and even offered to buy him lunch if he would give him some moral support.

Not that there is any sign of Syed. He vanished into the loos about twenty minutes ago, around about the same time the DJ started playing The Time Warp and Christian started (literally) dragging as many people as he could onto the dance floor.

"Tamwar!" Christian shouts, flopping down next to Tam, his vodka and coke sloshing dangerously. "How is my favourite..." Christian waves his arm around as he searches for the word he is looking for. "...Tamwar!"

"I'm fine," Tam replies, keeping a close eye on Christian's drink. He is now really starting to regret wearing his favourite shirt.

"Guess what?" Christian says in a loud whisper that is not much quieter than his normal speaking voice.

"What?" Tam asks worriedly.

"Roxie is getting me a kitten for my birthday! I know Syed likes dogs, but the flat's not really big enough for a dog and I've always liked cats. She showed me a picture and it's so cute and his eyes are the same colour as Syed's. I wanted to call it Syed, because it's all cute and cuddly, but Roxie won't let me. She said she'd take it back if I called it Syed. But a kitten! Isn't that great?"

"Err, Roxie is getting you and Syed a kitten?" Tam asks, making sure he has followed Christian's ramblings correctly.

"Yep!" Christian beams. "Isn't that great?"

"...I wouldn't say great, actually. Syed and animals is not the best combination. We weren't allowed any more pets after he threw our rabbit into next door's pond."

"I told you that was Shabnam," Syed replies, sitting down next to Christian, having evidently decided he'd been hiding in the bathroom long enough. "She was annoyed because it had chewed a hole in her favourite dress."

"Syed!" Christian exclaims, not having heard a word Syed was saying about Joseph the Rabbit and throwing his arms around Syed as if they had been separated for several months, not half-an-hour.

Syed shoots Tamwar a 'see what I have to put up with' glance and pats Christian on the top of his head. "I love my Syed," Christian mumbles into Syed's neck before starting to nuzzle against the warm skin. Tam looks away; seeing Syed with Christian is one thing, watching Christian shove his hand up Syed's shirt and start licking his neck...well, there are just some things a brother shouldn't have to witness.

"Okay, I think it's time to take you home," Syed declares, standing up and trying to pull a reluctant Christian to his feet. Tam, thinking that this is the most sensible thing he's heard since he set foot into the pub, and that the chances of Syed dragging Christian home on his own were slim, rises also.

"What? Noooo!" Christian whines and refuses to stand. "We can't leave yet! I've not even started on Ronnie's present yet."

"Don't worry, I've already asked Roxie to hold onto your stuff. The vodka will still be there tomorrow."

"But..." Christian's eyes light up suddenly and he jumps to his feet, a wide smile spread across his face. "Okay, we'll go home...but on one condition."

"What?" Syed asks suspiciously, and with good reason Tam thinks. He may not know Christian that well, but he suspects there are few people who would trust Christian with that smirk on his face.

"You have to dance with me."

"What? No, Christian, I don't dance. Give me something choreographed that I get ages to practice and I'm fine. Unrehearsed?...Really not a good idea."

"That's true. He nearly beheaded Aunt Bushra with a potted plant when he was seven, trying to impress one of the cousins."

"See, Christian, listen to Tamwar, this is a very bad idea."

"But, Syed," Christian continues to whine and pull on Syed's hand, "it's my birthday, and I want to dance with my boyfriend. Please?"

Tamwar sits back down in his seat. He can already see that Syed is weakening and he has no desire to be pulled up onto the dance-floor himself. Judging by the way Christian and Syed are staring at each other, however, Tamwar suspects they wouldn't notice if Peggy Mitchell suddenly jumped up on the bar and did a strip-tease, never mind attempt to make him start dancing; still, there is no harm in being cautious.

"Pretty please?" Christian asks, walking towards Syed and wrapping his arms tightly around Syed's waist. Syed's arms seem to wrap themselves around Christian's neck of their own accord. "Pretty, pretty please?"

Tam doesn't need to see Syed drop his head onto Christian's shoulder or mutter 'I am going to regret this' to know that Christian is going to get his own way.

"One dance, _one_, and then we're going home."

Tam sinks back further into his seat, finishing the last of his coke as he watches Christian lead a still reluctant Syed onto the dance floor. With the exception of Roxie, who is at the bar with Ronnie and Jack, a fond smile on her face, and Jane, who is sitting with Ian and nursing a vodka and tonic, nobody else appears to be paying any attention to Christian and Syed.

He half-wishes his parents could see this; could see that, really, nobody cares that Syed has fallen in love with another bloke. That Syed dancing with his boyfriend at said boyfriend's birthday party is a lot less interesting than this week's episode of X-Factor, Ronnie and Jack's upcoming wedding and the phone call Denise received from Libby that evening. Nobody is nudging their neighbours with their elbows and pointing at the couple dancing and there are no snide comments or pointed looks because, frankly, they don't care.

The only person to make any comment is Pat as she collects Tam's empty glass and wipes down his table, and then it is to ask why Tam isn't up dancing himself.

Tam turns back to his brother and Christian once Pat leaves, and they are still dancing in the middle of the dance floor to some soppy love song he recognises but can't name. He likes to think he knows his brother pretty well, that he probably knows him better than the rest of his family, but he is struggling to match this man dancing with Christian with the same boy who, until a few months earlier, had been the Masood's Golden Son. Tamwar doesn't recognise this man as his brother Syed because he can't remember the last time he'd seen Syed this content, this happy. Tamwar makes a mental promise to himself to get to know this side of his brother better. To get to know Christian better.

The song ends and is replaced by another slower one. Last orders has been called and the DJ has announced that the current Celine Dion number, 'Because You Loved Me' if he's not mistaken, is the last song of the evening. Syed makes a half-hearted attempt to leave the dance-floor, but is pulled back by Christian, who is looking remarkably steady on his feet considering the amount of vodka- and whatever was in those hideous pink and blue cocktails- he has drunk. He is also, Tam is relieved to see, managing to keep his hands on the outside of Syed's clothing, though one of his hands is only millimetres away from Syed's arse.

Finally, the song ends and Tam stands as they slowly approach. Christian has one arm slung around Syed's shoulders and Syed has one arm wrapped around Christian's waist. From a distance it appears that Syed is merely propping up an inebriated Christian, but as they approach Tam can see that Christian looks incredibly steady on his feet. He suspects that Christian is not leaning on Syed because he can't walk on his own, but just because he can. Tam's suspicions are largely confirmed by the smile on Syed's face and the way Christian doesn't sway or falter as he shrugs into his jacket.

"You okay for getting home?" Syed asks pulling on his own leather jacket.

"Yep," Tam replies. "You need any help getting him home?" Tam nods his head at Christian, who is saying an exuberant- and LOUD- goodbye to Roxie next to the bar.

"I think we'll be fine." Tam nods again, not sure what to say now. He never knows what to say now when he says goodbye to Syed. Back when Syed still lived at home- and he's still not used to the idea that his home is no longer Syed's home- they would rarely say more than a brief 'see you later'. But now, this just seems adequate. Syed has shoved his hands in his pockets and is looking around the room, focusing on nothing in particular, obviously as unsure about what to say or do as Tamwar is.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Syed says. "I appreciate it."

"_We_ appreciate it," Christian amends from behind Tam, having finished saying goodbye to Roxie. "I'm glad you came."

Tam nods. "Me too." And, apart from those three terrifying minutes when he was worried he was going to be forced to follow Syed into the bathroom to avoid the conga dancing around the bar, Tam's had a decent night. It's still a little bit disconcerting to see Syed so happy and comfortable with Christian, but it's an image Tamwar is eager to become more acquainted with.

"You ready to go?" Christian asks Syed, patting Tam on the back as he passes.

Syed nods. "Ready when you are."

The three of them leave together, Roxie's cheery farewell cut-off by the door to The Vic swinging shut behind them.

"I'll be seeing you then?" Tam says with a slight uncertain tinge to his voice.

"Why don't you come over for dinner during the week?" Syed asks. "I'll cook and –"

"_I'll _cook," Christian interrupts. "It's been three months and there's _still _flour marks on the sofa from the last time you attempted to make bread."

"Sure," Tam replies, just as Syed opens his mouth to retaliate. "That would be nice, just not Tuesday. Aunty Bushra is having some dinner party thing, and Dad's making me go and Mum's already stressing..." Tam trails off his sentence as he notices the smile on Syed's face falter. It's quickly replaced with another one, a fake one, and Tam wants to kick himself for bringing up their parents. Christian reaches for one of Syed's hands and Tam is relieved when Syed's stance relaxes a little.

"How about Wednesday?" Syed suggests and Tam nods in reply.

"I should probably be getting back," Tam says after a few seconds of silence.

"Nice to see you, Tam," Christian says again, letting go of Syed's hand and holding it out for Tamwar to shake.

"See you Wednesday, then," he says to Syed, who is hovering next to Christian as if he is unsure what to do next.

"Yep, see you Wednesday." Christian rolls his eyes and waves his hands in the air. Tam is infinitely familiar with this gesture as it's the one his Mum uses whenever she's in a strop and anything he or dad says increases her agitation. Tamwar takes the hint, nonetheless, and gives Syed an awkward hug. Tam can see Christian making gestures behind Syed's back, which clearly translate into, 'See. That wasn't hard, was it?' but there's a fond smile on his face.

"See you Wednesday," Syed says again, the words sounding more sure and confident this time. Tam raises a hand in farewell as he turns his back to The Vic and starts to walk. He turns once he reaches the end of the market. He can see Christian and Syed walking in the opposite direction. Things at home are still a little strained and he knows that in the morning breakfast will be conducted in an awkward silence- he hasn't flaunted the fact that he still visits Syed, but he refuses to deny it either. But, as he watches Christian laugh at something Syed has said and throw his arm around Syed's shoulder as they turn onto Turpin Road, Tamwar thinks that eating his cornflakes in silence is a small price to pay to witness Syed's new found happiness.

Comments are loved and appreciated. ♥


End file.
